


Amber and Toes

by moustashleigh



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Mer!Anders, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swimming, brief description of loneliness, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustashleigh/pseuds/moustashleigh
Summary: Birthday gift for @ithinkitsdashing I wrote 2 years ago for beautiful art they did of Mer!Anders and Fenris.





	Amber and Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkitsdashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkitsdashing/gifts).



The water ebbed and flowed around him as he made his way up the coast. It has been a cold summer so Anders had moved further inland, following the warm currents and calmer waves. He marvelled at the colours coming from the sky above and searched for trinkets in the depths below him, but what truly caught his eye was the land. Not only the comings and goings of its people, the cats that would visit him on the docks hoping for a fishy treats or the sounds from all along the streets. There was a particular elf that caught his eye, one with dark dusted skin and shock of white hair. He often came to the jetty further down the coast, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, out in the green rolling fields that mimicked the waves of the ocean.

Anders frequently caught glimpses of him. Walking. Repairing. Fighting straw bales. Anders wished to see more of him. He’d catch himself thinking of those elegant legs as he swam, the flash of green from his eyes as the searched the horizon, muscles flexing as he wielded his sword. Many nights were passed thinking of what it would be like to see him up close. Getting lost in those eyes.

Shaking his head he drew himself away from such thoughts. Excitedly he suddenly dived down when a glint caught his eye, racing as fast as his fins would carry him he weaved through the seaweed to chase the golden sparkle shifting through the water. A smile grew on his face when he felt the clink echo as it hit the rocks. Lifting it gently from the place it had settled he examined the shiny surface, it was a round piece of plane gold but he clicked in excitement all the same. So rare it was for him to find something so beautiful. Often it was fishing hooks, small rings of brass from the boats and sometimes brightly coloured glass. Anders was fascinated by them and clicked in joy as he twirled around. Sliding it onto his arm, he made sure it was secure with his other trinkets before he scooted off up to the surface again.

Fenris had been working for weeks to get his house set up, slowly and steadily it was taking shape. From being a shack when he first found it, to the secure home that it was almost now. A new roof had been in order, furniture, windows and a few patches in the walls. He had worked hard to get everything in order before the autumn months set in and it would be harder to work. He had the help of Hawke and a few of his friends, all had chipped in to give him his own space where he could work happily for at least a few years. The only thing he missed was the company, he thought he’d enjoy the solitude away from the prying eyes of humans, but that hadn’t been the case. He missed discussing his days or what he had read, the warmth of another person caring about him that he had had in Kirkwall. But now he had to leave that behind. He had to look forward. Look forward he did, into the setting sun of another day, and thats when he saw it. Golden hair and bright eyes looking back at him. He blinked thinking that the day had taken too much of a toll on him, but that halo of gold was still there looking at him expectantly.

Anders had come up hoping to catch a glimpse of the man from the shore. He had not expected him to be looking out to sea at that very moment. Having those green eyes watch him made him feel giddy and shocked simultaneously, frozen in the water he watched as the man with flexing muscles walked down the jetty. He was transfixed. Not knowing what to do, he did nothing, just watched as he sat slowly on the end of the dock. He looked ever so confused, it was a good look on him, Anders smiled at the thought. He had this beautiful man in front of him for the first time in weeks, he was going to take a chance and if he regretted it he would swim off into the glow of the setting sun and never look back. However if this went well, no he cut off that train of thought, he was giddy enough as it was.

Moving forward gracefully he pulled himself up the man who’s eyes shone with curiosity. He was tense but he didn’t flinch when Anders slid between his legs to come face to face with him. Leaning in he placed a kiss to his cheek, softly and sweetly, and oh so happy that he could feel the warmth of his skin. When he pulled back he clicked in delight and flipped back into the water. Coming up again he watched as rich red glowed from his cheekbones up to the tips of his ears. Squealing in delight he pulled up onto the jetty again, hope to get a smile from those beautiful lips of his. Sadly he was stopped when the elf put his hand gently on his chest.

They were looking into each others eyes, Fenris had to pause to catch his breath. When he had seen the golden hair he hadn’t expected this to happen. He would admit he was curious, but it all happened a bit too fast and he couldn’t quite process what he was seeing, or feeling. Getting his thoughts straight, there was a merman looking at him, he was touching his smooth skin, he had just been kissed by said merman and now his fingers were tracing patterns over his markings. He was gentle and looked perplexed by them. Such an innocent expression with the trace of a smile on his coral pink lips. Fenris didn’t know what to think, so decided to see what would happen if he didn’t pull away like he would normally. He could easily escape if things turned sour, but if he was truly honest with himself he would know that he enjoyed the feeling of another being so interested in him.

“My name is Fenris.” He said in a small voice, as if he said it any louder he would break the trance he was in. The mer flinched at the sound but did not move away. His cool hands still resting where they had been exploring the swirls on his body.

Perplexed Anders raised an eyebrow, he knew common but had not spoken it in many years, he hoped he would not make a fool of himself when he opened his mouth and flattened his gills. Nothing came out when he tried replying, splintering he slowly moved down into the water again, but seeing the fear in the elf eyes he stopped. Gently holding his knees he tried again an this time sounds came out clearer.

“Miy naam’ isss-“ Coughing around the odd sensation he clicked in frustration, he wanted to do this right now he had the chance. Breathing deeply he tried again. “My name is… Anders.”

There was that smile he had been waiting for.

“Nice to meet you Anders.” He says no more, just looks down at him with a small smile.

Swishing his tail in the water he is the one blushing now. As he moves his eyes down he sees Fenris wiggling his toes. Toes. Anders forgets about the deep green eyes and soft smile in favour of the odd things land people have. The giddiness has returned as he places a hand on Fenris’s, yes he likes that name, ankle. He feels the elf flinch but just pauses until he relaxes. The little stumps wiggle and Anders clicked because they are so small and cute, like fish on people. He carefully moved one in between his fingers, clicking as he feels the laughter reverberate through Fenris. Fascinating. He follows the swirls on his leg, and feels the change of skin around the base of his foot. Feels the nails and tendons as they move and twitch under his fingers. Anders could do this all day but Fenris pulls his foot away slowly, reaching down to hold his hands.

“That tickles you know.” That quiet calm voice says, Anders nods but doesn’t want to leave now he has met with his mysterious elf. The sun is about to dip below the horizon and he doesn’t want to swim through cold currents before he gets to his bed.

Reluctantly he pulls away but before he disappears into the cooling sea he is gently guided by strong arms into a kiss that warms him through. Soft lips brush his and as he pulls back he can see every fleck in the forest green eyes. Anders wants him to remember him, and know he will come back, because he needs him to know that they will see each other again. He looks down at his golden band, a treasure he finds such beauty in. He pulls it off and places it over Fenris’s hand, admiring the new beauty he sees in it. Turning swiftly he is off before he does something stupid.

Fenris didn’t have time to say thank you or ask when he would see him next, before all he could see was the nibbles in the waters surface. He sat there dazed and confused but with a feeling of happened deep in his core that he hadn’t felt in a long time. The plucky mer had softened his cooling heart in such a short meeting, he wondered what would happen over time. If he could sit and talk to him after a days work, bring food and wine for an evening meal, listen to the adventures Anders had had whilst away. All these thoughts rattled around in his mind as he walked home and drifted to sleep with a smile still on his lips.

The next morning Fenris woke and went about his daily tasks with a bit more enthusiasm, humming to himself as he worked on building a cupboard for his kitchen. Then walking with more of a spring in his step to the market. Buying food and supplies for the nest week, and maybe a treat or two that he could enjoy with Anders? He couldn’t stop thinking about the golden hair and the deep pearl blues of his tail. The weight on his wrist was reassuring, knowing it was real and that he would see him again.

Whilst passing a shop he absentmindedly peered in, he was shocked when he thought he had just seen a flash of the mer. But after a closer look he realised that what he had glimpsed was, in fact, an amber earring. It was small and unobtrusive but it was the exact colour of those curious eyes that had him smiling even now. For a small price he could see him laugh again.

Late afternoon Fenris was waiting on the jetty for any sign of ripples indicating the arrival of the golden mer. He had brought some food ready for a long wait and the gift wrapped up in a small cloth pouch. He was anxious that he would not see a flash of gold, maybe he would come in a few days, or not at all, perhaps this was a parting gift? The longer he sat there the more jittery he got, thoughts rushing through his mind and a hundred different scenarios popping up. He thought about going back to his home and sleeping away the fear. Just as he was standing he saw swirls appear below him in the water and all of a sudden there he was, smiling up at him broadly and clicking in what he could only assume was delight.

Anders was reaching up onto the jetty but Fenris was faster and met him half way, coming to sit on the wooden dock, his lap now full of merman. Anders was kissing him anywhere there was skin, obviously very happy to have found Fenris waiting for him. He held on to his waist but gently guided Anders face away so he could speak.

“I have something for you, if you wish.” Fenris said, just as quietly as before, he felt that he didn’t need to speak any louder with Anders looking at him so intently. Smiling again he turned to pick up the pouch and place it into webbed hands.

When Anders had worked the pouch open he pulled out the small earring that sparked just as the sunset had the night before, he gasped, and flung himself even more on top of the tattooed elf. He had got this! For him! It was beautiful, and glinted in the light! He was too happy and couldn’t work his hands to put it in his other earring hole, but warm hands gently put it on him and even more gently pulled him in for a kiss. This one was softer than before, slower and more gentle. It spoke a thousand words. As they pulled away Anders wanted to show his appreciation, but all he could do was click in excitement and gratitude.

A thought popped into his head and he slid into the water tugging on Fenris’s hand. He looks unsure. But Anders wanted to show him how much it meant to him and insensately tugged until Fenris followed him in to the sun warmed sea.

He took a few moments to acclimatise but soon the elf seemed happy to float in the water, Anders arms gently holding him close and his tail holding them steady.

“Why did you want me in the water?” He asked in that low rumble that echoed through Anders body now they were in the water.

Anders smiled reassuringly and moved away so he could swim around the elf, Fenris just watched him curiously but did not seem alarmed when Anders disappeared. He slowly approached the swirling lines on his legs, running fingers along the lines that hummed more through the water and calmed Anders beating heart. He could’t resist ticketing his feet again, seeing his toes and feet twitch was of great amusement to him. But now he wanted to thank Fenris the only way he knew how. He started the dance steadily, looking up to see those keen eyes watching him. Running his hands along the side of his body he continued to circle. Gently he started humming, a song of gratitude, it was quiet and timid but he felt Fenris relax above him. Hesitantly he took his hand, gently pulling him in a circle as he would a mer, slowly entwining themselves. His fins flared and they slowed, Anders had now reached the surface and was looking over Fenris’s shoulder, both looking into the setting sun.

“Thank you.” His voice rasped, but he wanted to make sure Fenris knew. No one saw him, no one had cared for him in years, in one day he had found a friend. One who had brought him a gift and had sat with him, had indulged his curiosity and had been kind enough to trust him. In one day he had hoped for a lifetime of happiness. When those lips found his again, he believed it could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my writing on Tumblr by searching for 'moustashleigh' or 'moustashleighdabbles'! Thank you, hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
